Chasing The Weevil
by MycroftsAngelEyes
Summary: A berserk Weevil is lose on the streets of Cardiff, who will save us? Enter IANTO JONES!


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Torchwood – so not fair!! RTD give me TW now!!**

**Set:**** Oh, I don't know. Well as Ianto's out in the field I'm gonna go with early S2 – okay.**

**Author's Notes:**** I've read loads of fanfics lately tat all resolve Ianto falling to pieces and having had a screwed up childhood, so I decided to show a powerful and very scary Ianto instead.**

**Chasing the Weevil**

They surrounded it as it continued to snarl and spit at them, it was especially viscous. They'd never come across one that was this violent, granted Weevil's weren't exactly pet material but still, they didn't try and bit your head off literally!

"Careful Gwen!" Jack shouted as it charged at Gwen before abruptly changing it direction and heading for Jack. _**'This is gonna hurt' **_He braced himself for the impact but it didn't come, the Weevil changed its direction again and instead swerved past him heading into the empty park behind him. "Shit, come on!"

They set off after it Jack and Ianto in the lead, running as fast as they could almost as though they were competing in a race. First to tackle the Weevil wins! Owen, Gwen and Tosh were all running somewhat half-heartedly, they really didn't all want to be chasing the same Weevil. In fact they wanted to be in bed doing something other than sleeping!

The Weevil entered the deserted park and progressed until it reached a large grassy area. Then it stopped.

Jack slipped as he entered the park, landing flat on his face and brought down Owen, Tosh and Gwen who almost trampled him. Ianto was the only one who was still heading towards the berserk Weevil.

"Ianto! Wait!" Jack shouted his voice desperate and filled with worry, but Ianto didn't stop. He didn't even make any sort of acknowledgement of Jacks plea.

Reaching the Weevil Ianto stopped as abruptly as the Weevil had roughly 15 feet away from it. It growled deeply and spun to face him.

Jack pushed himself to his feet and set off again with the others in pursuit only to stop when Ianto held a hand up to signal him to halt.

"Ianto?" He called, his voice soft and urgent "What are you doing?"

The Weevil didn't allow Ianto to speak as it started towards him growling, snarling and snapping its shark-like teeth in a truly terrifying manner. Well terrifying for most naive humans, but not for Ianto.

It continued towards him looking even more menacing when it only had one opponent. Jack, Owen, Tosh and Gwen froze, they couldn't understand why but Ianto's hand signal seemed to have a strange effect on them, almost as though he were controlling them.

A low, but petrifying growl echoed around the empty park and the Weevil froze, it menacing look replaced with one of the most intense looks of fear ever produced by a single sound. It sent shivers through Jack and the others, they didn't know where it came from. It was so primal, so dark and evil that Jack was certain that whatever it had originated from was something he never wanted to meet. But he already had met it.

Another primal growl roared around the park, this time louder and even more menacing than any the Weevil had made. The Weevil stepped back from Ianto, it was retreating. A Weevil never retreated, they would run from a large group but never retreat from only one opponent.

Ianto rose to his full height and that was when Jack realised where the primal growl was coming from. It was coming out of Ianto's mouth. Before Jack could do anything, Ianto made his move. An extremely calculated move, pulled off with perfect precision and no hint of hesitation.

He flew forward so silently and gracefully that if Jack had blinked he would have missed it, his feet barely gracing the ground with their presence. His arms were moving so fluidly that it were almost as though he were submerged, his right wrist angled at an almost impossible angle. He flitted it around the Weevils large neck, his forearm jarring its jaw upwards and his wrist coming to rest on the back of its lest shoulder blade. Simultaneously his left arm bent, his elbow becoming a right-angle, his hand and his well manicured nails digging into the back of the Weevils exposed neck. His body twisted its way around until the Weevil was in front of him, its back to him. IT struggled in his grip but it couldn't shake him, its clawed hands making frantic swipes at any part of Ianto's body that it could reach. Using his right hand that was resting on its left shoulder blade, Ianto pressed on it, increasing the pressure expidentially until **CRACK! **

The Weevil let out what Jack supposed was a scream of agony as its left arm hung limp, useless. Although Jack had no love for Weevils he couldn't help but feel very sorry for the creature that was getting its ass-kicked. Then Ianto reached inside his long overcoat with his left hand and brought it up to the base of the Weevils neck, whilst simultaneously removing his other arm that was wrapped around it. Within a few heartbeats the Weevil was done, out cold on the ground with Ianto standing over it looking every bit the refined gentleman that they all knew.

He looked up at them, his cold and emotionless mask flitting into a look of amusement whilst his eyes, that had been so dark and terrifying, filled up with unrepentant mischief. He smiled warmly at the baffled team and said, his voice oozing with unheard laughter.

"Sorry sir, I think I may have stolen you thunder."

**Well, I do hope you enjoyed it... I must say I really enjoyed writing it.**

**Anyhow... don't be shy, type in a review an' let me know what you think of it!! =)**


End file.
